Allay series
Allay series '''by Susan Wright, aka S. L. Wright. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Themes relationships and self-knowledge—without moralizing Series Description / Book Blurb Allay was once a human, she had a normal life and all things that humans had and enjoyed. That all changed one night when Allay stumbled upon a man attacking a woman. What Allay didn’t realize was that the man and woman were both demons, and the male demon was trying to steal the female demons life force from her. Allay immediately runs to the woman’s aid and as soon as Allay touches the demon women, she is turned into a demon herself. Well, more like a “half human, half demon.” From that night forth Allay had to give up her old life and start to live the life of a demon where she never sleeps, never can eat food again, and can not longer see her family. Can Allay truly live like a demon? Allay must also decide, and fairly soon, as you see Allay is also part human and she is dying. She must take another demon’s soul and completely turn herself into a full fledged demon or die. Allay is not sure if she wants to be a full demon or would rather die. Will Allay complete the transformation or will she except fate and die? ~ Book Review Diva Lead's Species * Half demon / half human hybrid Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Allay, protagonist. Books in Series '''Allay series: # Confessions of a Demon (2009) # Demon Underground (2010) World Building Settings * The Den on C: Allay's bar Places: * Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan, New York, Houston, Williamsburg Bridge Supernatural Elements: Demons, human-demon hybrid, Shapeshifting demons, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Fellowship of Truth: Pique the demon's church; wants to announce to the world that demons exist—his end game is for demons to rule the world World ✥ Demons aren’t fallen angels, but they’ve masqueraded as them. They aren’t gods, but they’ve been worshiped for millennia. You could be sitting next to a demon and you’d never know it. Most of them don’t kill indiscriminately. They skim emotions. Feed off your love, hate, jealously, violence. Demons are only immortal if they take the essence of another demon every two hundred years or so. Some consume their own offspring, which they create by gorging themselves on emotions until they literally burst, then they steal the energy back from the new demon. ~ Bitten by Books ✥ Demons feed on human emotions/energy, akin to psychic vampires. Demon is just a term that they use for themselves and has nothing really to do with Heaven or Hell. ~ Bibliophilic ✥ The way demons were made in this story to feed off of human emotions, when they are made they go with the emotion of there makers last feelings so they end up being called what there fave emotions are, Allay, Revel, Shock, etc. ~ Urban Fantasy Investigations ✥ Demons that are named after the emotions that is their substance was awesome, like there was Shock, Glory, Vex, and more. ~ The Book Lush Protagonist ✥ Allay (pronounced A-lay) is a half-demon-half-human hybrid. Ten years earlier, she had inadvertently consumed a demon’s life force while trying to save the demon from an attack. Now, like all other demons, she survives on the emotions that she steals from humans. She no longer needs to eat, drink, or sleep to survive. To be immortal, she only needs to kill a demon every 200 years, and syphon emotional energy from the people around her. Allay does her best to live a human life in spite of her demon side. She runs a bar in New York City, which is the perfect place for her to take small amounts of emotion from the people who go to the bar to escape. By taking their negative feelings, she allows them to feel relief and peace, so she is actually doing some good in the world in her own way. ~ Pedantic Phooka ✥ Allay was once a human, she had a normal life and all things that humans had and enjoyed. That all changed one night when Allay stumbled upon a man attacking a woman. What Allay didn’t realize was that the man and woman were both demons, and the male demon was trying to steal the female demons life force from her. Allay immediately runs to the woman’s aid and as soon as Allay touches the demon women, she is turned into a demon herself. Well, more like a “half human, half demon.” From that night forth Allay had to give up her old life and start to live the life of a demon where she never sleeps, never can eat food again, and can not longer see her family. Can Allay truly live like a demon? Allay must also decide, and fairly soon, as you see Allay is also part human and she is dying. She must take another demon’s soul and completely turn herself into a full fledged demon or die. Allay is not sure if she wants to be a full demon or would rather die. ~ Book Review Diva ✥ Allay knows she must feed off a demon if she is to live another two hundred years, but rejects the concept because that would end her last vestiges of humanity. ✥ Allay is no push over, but she prefers to stay in the background of things, but what she doesn't know can truly harm her and her (few) friends. ~ Bibliophilic Sidekick * Name: Bliss / What: succubus / Sidekick-to: Allay / About: Allay's demon offspring / Book First Seen: Confessions of a Demon Character Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Susan Wright * Website: Susan Wright - Author * Genres: Contemporary Romance, Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, SciFi, Star Trek Bio: Susan Wright writes science fiction novels and nonfiction books on art and popular culture. New York City is her home, where she lives with her husband Kelly Beaton. After graduating from Arizona State University in 1986, Susan moved to Manhattan to get her masters in Art History from New York University's Institute of Fine Arts. Susan is the Founder and Spokesperson for the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom, a national organization committed to protecting freedom of sexual expression among consenting adults. Wright lives in New York City with her husband Kelly Beaton. ~ Susan Wright - FF ✥ Susan Wright writes science fiction novels and nonfiction books on art and popular culture. New York City is her home, where she lives with her husband Kelly Beaton. After graduating from Arizona State University in 1986, Susan moved to Manhattan to get her masters in Art History from New York University‘s Institute of Fine Arts. Susan is the Founder and Spokesperson for the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom, a national organization committed to protecting freedom of sexual expression among consenting adults. ~ Ink Skin ✥ Susan Wright (aka S.L. Wright) is a USA Today Bestselling author of more than two dozen novels and nonfiction books. She writes New Adult Contemporary Romance novels, as well as Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Science Fiction and Star Trek novels, and has been published by Pocket Books, Penguin Group, St. Martin’s Press and Kensington. ~ Goodreads | Susan Wright Cover Artist *Artist: Aleta Rafton—Allay series *Artist: Chad Michael Ward—Marja Duology (see above) Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: * Book Page: DEMON UNDERGROUND - S.L. Wright - Penguin Books * Bk-1: Paperback, 340 pages, Pub Dec 1st 2009, ISBN: 0451462327 * Bk-2: Paperback, 341 pages, Pub Dec 7th 2010, ISBN: 0451463676 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: After accidentally stealing the life force of a dying demon, Allay became the only human-demon hybrid in existence. Demons feed on human emotions, so Allay decided the safest way to satisfy this need-and still retain some semblance of her humanity-was to open a bar. Here she can drink from, and ease, her patrons' pain, which has helped her to stay under the demon radar...until now. When Allay is attacked and nearly killed by another demon, a human comes to her rescue. Theo Ram is tall, handsome, and mortal-and Allay feels a connection to him she didn't think she'd ever know. But that bond is tested when the demon community in New York begins to rise up, and two opposing clans fight for power. Now Allay is caught in the middle, and she must decide where her loyalties lie. ~ Goodreads | Confessions of a Demon (Allay, #1) by S. L. Wright (Susan Wright) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: Half-human and half-demon, Allay has finally warmed up to her new life feeding off the customers at her downtown bar whens he finds herself brokering a truce between New York City's most powerful demons. But when she senses assassins around every corner, Allay hides out of sight and underground-until combatants in the growing war tempt her back above the surface. ~ Goodreads | Demon Underground (Allay, #2) by S. L. Wright (Susan Wright) First Sentences # Confessions of a Demon (2009) — It was the usual Friday night at the Den on C, the neighborhood var in New York City I had managed for almost a deduce. # Demon Underground (2010) — I was wiping dow the top of the old mahogany bar, tenderly rubbing the scars and worn patches where the varnish and disappeared, when I got all choked up and sentimental again. My bar... Quotes * none found Trivia *Lists That Contain Confessions of a Demon (Allay, #1) by Susan Wright Read Alikes (suggestions) * Kara Gillian series * Cal Leandros series * Sabina Kane series * Deadtown series * Arcadia Bell series * Mortal Path series * Dark Breed series * Bloodhound Files series * Nocturne City series * Black Wings series * Dreg City series * Blood Lily Chronicles * Charlie Madigan series * Black London series * Jane Yellowrock series Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2015 UF Release Schedule * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Susan Wright: books - Author *Allay series by Susan Wright ~ GR *Allay - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Allay Series - Shelfari *Susan Wright ~ FF *Allay | Series | LibraryThing *Susan Wright - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Freebies: *‎thelakehousecl.org/jm0/demon-underground.pdf World, Characters, etc: *Allay Series - Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Confessions of a Demon #1 | Pedantic Phooka *Review: Confessions of a Demon #1 | Book Review Diva *Review: Confessions of a Demon by S.L. Wright | Fresh Fiction *Confessions of a Demon by S.L. Wright | Bitten by Books *review: S.L. Wright's *Confessions of a Demon" - Curled up with a Book *Book Lush: Review! Confessions of a Demon #1 by S.L. Wright *The Bibliophilic Book Blog: Book Review: Confessions of a Demon *The Best Reviews: S. L. Wright, Confessions of a Demon Review *CONFESSIONS OF A DEMON | RT Book Reviews *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: Confessions of a Demon #1 *Books That Hook: Sampling Review: Confessions of a Demon #1 *Gizmo's Reviews: Demon Underground #2 by S.L. Wright *Review: Demon Underground #2 | Scooper Speaks *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: Demon Underground #2 *Review: Demon Underground | That's What I'm Talking About *SL Wright’s Kindle 3G Giveaway | Ink Skin *DEMON UNDERGROUND | RT Book Reviews Interviews: *Interview with Author Susan Wright *Technoccult - Interview with Author Susan Wright Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com (see commentary) Artist and Cover reveals: *Aleta Rafton - Summary Bibliography *SciFiGuy.ca: Cover Art - "Confessions of a Demon" by S.L. Wright Author: *Susan Wright - Author *Goodreads | Susan Wright (Author of Confessions of a Demon) *Books by Susan Wright - Shelfari Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Susan Wright Gallery of Book Covers Confessions of a Demon (Allay -1) by Susan Wright.jpg|1. Confessions of a Demon (2009–Allay series) by Susan Wright—cover art by Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6453270-confessions-of-a-demon?ac=1 Demon Underground (Allay #2) by Susan Wright.jpg|2. Demon Underground (2010–Allay series) by Susan Wright—cover art by Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7832187-demon-underground Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Hybrids Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Cultists Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Demons Category:Set in New York City Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Completed Series